The Cruise
by Chris's Lover and Burfday Girl
Summary: The SSXers have been doing a great job, so Atomica booked a cruise! Very funny stuff! majour twists coming! Chap 2 up. Pairings: GriffKaori ElisePsy ZoeMoby NateOC ViggoAllegraMac... lol odd
1. The Beginning of Something Memorable

This is ssxgurl221 and cutebutpsycho ^_^. Ok the thing is, the SSXers have been working hard, so it is time for.... a cruise! Yes yes so R+R.  
  
ÒAÕRIGHT, EVERYONE READY?Ó yelled Atomica from the bottom step.  
  
Psymon stepped out of his room carrying a light suitcase, followed by Elise lugging two heavy suitcases ready to explode behind her, along with an extra bag stuffed with clothes.  
  
ÒDo you have enough luggage?Ó asked Atomica.  
  
ÒThis isnt half of it. Kaori had got the makeup, and Ally has got the shoes, and I let Zoe handle some other stuff.Ó smiled Elise. Atomica sighed.  
  
The three met the rest of the crew in the lounge, noticing the vast pile of suitcases by the door.  
  
ÒRight now, everyone got their luggage?Ó Atomica said urgently, holding a pad in which he was checking stuff off on a list.  
  
Everyone nodded, except for Griff, who was absorbed into the cartoon he was watching on television.  
  
ÒGriff, do you have everything?Ó asked Atomica.  
  
ÒYes Captain Blasto. We should go in with the sugar rays and hypnotize the Redkaps.Ó said Griff, while staring unblinkingly at the TV.  
  
ÒOkie dokie, off we go then,Ó Atomica cheered and headed to the two minivans parked outside. The crew followed and threw their suitcases in the trunks.  
  
ÒIÕve never been on a cruise,Ó Allegra said excitedly to Viggo as she hopped into one of the cars.  
  
ÒCool.Ó said Viggo nanchalantly. ÒI have been on one with all of my exes...Ó   
  
ÒAwesome!Ó cheered Allegra. as she clamored into the car next to Viggo.  
  
In the other car Elise was bragging to Moby about all the cruises she has been on.  
  
ÒAnd then I went to France, which I didnÕt like so much because French is about the one language I canÕt speak and the French smelly like moldy cheese. So that was a little boring, but a that same year I went to Greece,Ó she yakked. Moby was staring absentmindedly out the window while nodding occasionally. ÒIsnt that fab?Ó asked Elise.  
  
ÒYeah, wow that sounds drab mate, I mean fab or whatever!Ó said Moby unenthusiasically. Elise didnt catch the last bit.  
  
ÒI like this boat,Ó Kaori cheered as she stepped off the dock and into the Cruise ship.  
  
ÒYeah it is big and nice,Ó Griff added, following her like Griff on a string.  
  
ÒYeah, your toy boats arenÕt even as nice as this one,Ó Viggo joked and threw his suitcase onto the wooden floor and looked around.  
  
Zoe looked over the edge of the ship and groaned, ÒYa know I get motion sickness from these things.Ó  
  
Moby patted her back and said comfortingly, ÒNo need to worry, love, IÕll be there with a bag if you donÕt get to the edge of the boat in time.Ó  
  
ÒOh, that helps a lot Moby,Ó Zoe said sarcastically as she stepped downstairs and headed to the cabin to find a room.  
  
Zoe peaked her head into a room to find Elise and Psymon already in it.  
  
ÒWoah, since when did you guys decide to room with each other?Ó Zoe laughed.  
  
ÒSince....well...lets just say weÕve gotten closer since we had to room together in the beginning of the circuit,Ó Elise blushed. Then added, ÒPsymon, quit talking to your shadow.Ó  
  
ÒBuahahahahahaha....Ó   
  
Zoe raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
ÒIsnÕt he just the cutest?Ó Elise bragged as Zoe cautiously stepped out the door.  
  
ÒEr, Viggo? You in there?Ó Allegra said as she peered into a random room.  
  
ÒYup,Ó a voice replied. She found him digging through his suitcase. ÒDammit, I forgot my mirror,Ó he moped. ÒHow will I know if every strand of hair is perfectly in place? And what if there is a crisis and I have a piece of food stuck in my tooth?!?Ó asked Viggo worridley.  
  
ÒOh, donÕt worry, thereÕs got to be one in a bathroom. Duh,Ó Allegra replied. ÒEr...would you mind me sharing the room with you, by any chance?Ó She added hastily.  
  
ÒEr, surely.Ó said Viggo.  
  
ÒYAY!Ó cheered Allegra. ÒI mean, er, cool.Ó   
  
Kaori was getting some sun on the floor of the boat when Griff joined her, saying, ÒHey Kaori...howÕs that tan goinÕ?Ó  
  
ÒItÕs going very nicely,Ó Kaori replied with a cheerful grin.  
  
Griff decided not to add how her skin tone had not changed a bit. ÒYou know when weÕre actually gonna cast off? ItÕs getting boring.Ó  
  
ÒI donÕt know Griffy, why donÕt you go play with one of your toys or something, huh?Ó Kaori said absentmindedly as she shifted position and rolled over.  
  
ÒHey, you know IÕm not some little kid...and I DONÕT play with little kid toys.Ó Griff scoffed.ÒAll the time..Ó he mumbled inaudibly.  
  
ÒOf coarse you donÕt little Griffykins,Ó Kaori soaked up the warmth of the sun. And with that, Griff stomped back to his room to go worship and play with his beloved Gamecube.  
  
The ship unsuccesfully tried to cast off 3 times, then the problem was discovered when the captain realized that you are supposed to untie the boat first.  
  
ÒEasy mistake.Ó he shrugged as he spoke in a Mexican accent.  
  
ÒSure.Ó said Atomica, who was watching the captain. He looked in disgust as Zoe sprinted to the edge of the boat to hurl. Moby ran over to pat her back.  
  
Somewhere on the back deck, Kaori got hit with a beachball. ÒOW!Ó she squeaked.  
  
ÒSorry.Ó blushed Griff.  
  
ÒBe careful!Ó said kaori.  
  
ÒSorry.Ó repeated Griff.  
  
ÒIts ok Griff-kun.Ó smiled Kaori. ÒWant me to play volleyball with you? I finally realize that tanning doesnt work for me too well.Ó   
  
ÒYeah, alright!Ó chered Griff.  
  
ÒI guess that is his 12 year old way of flirting.Ó laughed Psymon to Elise, who was painting her nails. The couple was sitting by the waterÕs edge enjoying the view.  
  
ÒI guess.Ó said Elise. ÒHey, do you think my nails are, like, better in fire-engine red, or pearly pink?Ó she asked as she thrust her hand in PsymonÕs face.  
  
ÒBlack.Ó said Psymon darkly.  
  
Elise shrugged and applied black polish, which in her opinion, looked great. ÒHa, I knew there was a reason why I liked you!Ó she cheered as she kissed him.  
  
*~*~*~*   
  
ok review and we will update soon! ^_^. 


	2. What Missing Eyeshadow May Lead To

Hellos, its ssxgurl21 and cutebutpsycho again. We realise that the Elise/Psy pairing is odd, but its also cool so bear with us. ok so read this next chapter! And thank you to all of the reviewers.  
  
Nomysp's Angel: ElisePsy is different, and this is what we want the story to be, differrent...   
  
Moby the Wormy: thanks!  
  
Vix: thanks for the review  
  
WhiteLillies: Ok, Mac will come soon, in fact this chap, so dont worry. And CuteButPsycho and I are not big Mac/Kaori fans. Notice Griff is always yelling about older women in the game? And Kaori is kind of childish, so we decided to stick them together.  
  
Razul Pyis Flaris: Thanks glad you like  
  
Jenna: thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot, the stupid cruise line, defective captain, and Tanya the roller waitress.  
  
The cruise ship was finally so far out that you could barely see the land. Kaori and Griff were still playing volleyball, and Nate had drifted over to watch them.  
  
"Yay! I am winning!" yelled Griff as he spiked the ball by Kaori.  
  
"Not for long, Griff-kun!" chuckled Kaori as she picked it up and hit it over to him.  
  
This serve started a long rally, ending with Griff missing the ball and arguing that it was out. Griff was so mad that he kicked the pole that held the volleyball net, and Kaori was giggling as he hopped around yelling mixed swearwords.  
  
"He has quite some vocabulary for a 12 year old." said Nate with raised eyebrows as Griff yelled out a particularly loud curse.  
  
"You are so cute, little Griffy!" cheered Kaori as she pat him on the head and went below deck.  
  
"I am not little." frowned Griff.  
  
"Um, yeah you are a bit short." said Nate. "Then there is the fact that you like to play with action figures."   
  
"Yeah so?" asked Griff. "What is wrong with action figures?"   
  
"Oh nothing." smiled Nate as he shook his head.  
  
"So... what do you want to do?" Allegra asked Viggo.  
  
"I was gonna go order some cocktail drinks by the poolside... wanna come with?" asked Viggo.  
  
"Yeah sure!" cheered Allegra as they ran off down the hall. When they got there, they saw a few cabanas with some lounge chairs and Televisions. Griff was in one absorbed in his gamecube. Zoe and Moby were in the second one, and Zoe seemed to have gotten over her motion sickness for the time being. Some waitress wearing a little bikini and gliding around on rollerblades and serving drinks to Elise and Psymon.  
  
"Ahhh." sighed Viggo peacefully as he sank into a lounge chair. "This is nice."   
  
"Yeah, it is." smiled Allegra as she mimicked Viggo and sat in a longe chair. The rollerblading waitress came over.  
  
"Hello, can I get you anything to drink?" asked the waitress named Tanya. (or so said her nametag.)  
  
"I would like a Pepsi please!" cheered Allegra.  
  
"Ok," said Tanya. "And what would you like?" she asked Viggo.  
  
"Pina coloda please." he smiled.  
  
"Can I get your number?" she asked as she scribbled down the orders.  
  
"Yeah ok." said Viggo cooly as he wrote his phone number on her hand.  
  
"I meant your room number. The drinks need to be charged somewhere." she said a she raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh.." blushed Viggo. "Room 6."   
  
"Thanks." smiled Tanya in a friendly way as she rolled back over to the burger shack.  
  
"You are so silly Viggo!" snorted Allegra. She almost fell out of her chair laughing. Viggo raised his eyebrow ironically.  
  
Nate was reading a magazine as Griff was muttering to himself and staring unblinkingly at the TV as he played Super Smash bros.  
  
"HAHAAHAH I GOT THE HAMMER! EAT THAT FOX!" yelled Griff. "Nooooo! Don't fall off stupid! Kirby! Arrrggg get back here! THAT WAS MY LAST LIFE!" he squealed.  
  
"Its just a game, Griff." said Nate.  
  
"But Kirby can't lose!" yelled Griff as he threw down the controller. "Its defective!"   
  
"Is there something wrong with the game?" asked Tanya with a smile as she roller bladed over.  
  
"The Gamecube is defective, Kirby cant lose." pouted Griff.  
  
"Oh, I see. Would you like another one?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Er... ok." said Griff.  
  
"And can I get you anything sir?" Tanya asked Nate. He looked up from his newspaper to see the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her long brown hair had a little bit of wave to it, and her playful brown eyes dazzled brillianty in the sun.  
  
"Um, I would like a... a..." studdered Nate. "Just a water thanks." he added quickly  
  
"Ok, a gamecube and a water for Cabana seven." smiled Tanya as she turned to skate away. her long train of hair swished behind her. Nate was mezmerized by the way her perfect, bronzed body moved so gracefully across the hardwood floor.  
  
"Nate?" asked Griff.  
  
"What?" said Nate as he snapped out of his dreamlike trance.  
  
"Isnt that cool?" asked Griff.  
  
"Er, I didnt hear you." said Nate nervously.  
  
"I just told you that-" but Griff was cut off by a violent lurch in the boat. He and Nate flew down to the ground, as well as some other people.  
  
"Sorry bout that, we hit a little bit of turbulance, everything is ok!" yelled Atomica as he ducked his head out of the interior of the ship.  
  
"Ahh!" yelled Zoe as she ran over to the edge of the boat to throw up some more. Moby ran over with her and pather back comfortingly. Just then, the boat lurched again, sending Zoe flying over the edge and into the clear blue Carribean water.  
  
"Hey cool! Zoe fell off!" cheered Griff, he and Zoe werent exactly friends.  
  
"If my girlfriend wasnt drowning I would beat you mate!" said Moby as he pulled off his shirt and dived into the water. Elise looked over and smiled at Moby's tanned, built, tatooed body. Psymon would have jumped off the boat and try to drown Moby for getting his girl looking, but he was too busy talking to Tatoo Boy to notice.  
  
Everyone else held their breath and watched Moby swin over to Zoe and hold her close to him.  
  
"Someone toss them a lifesaver!" yelled Viggo.  
  
"Ok!" said Griff as he threw some green candy at them. Nate shook his head as he threw a real lifesaver out to help poor Moby and Zoe. Once they grabbed onto it, Viggo, Nate and Elise helped to pull them up to the ship.  
  
"I never should have come." moaned Zoe as she wearily stood up and clutched the side of the ship for support.  
  
"Its okay love, lets just go inside for a while to dry off." said Moby as he guided her to the interior of the ship.   
  
"I am gonna go play gamecube!" cheered Griff as he ran over to his cabana, where Tanya had since placed a shining new game system.The others filtered away from the side of the boat, leaving just Psymon and Elise.  
  
"This cruise really does suck." sighed Elise. "I havent seen a manicurist yet and we seem to be lacking a decent spa."   
  
"Wanna go play pool then?" asked Psymon.  
  
"Ok, good idea." smiled Elise aas she grabbed his hand.  
  
"I have to find my lucky eyeshadow, meet you there in a minute!" said Elise as she ducked into the room. Psymon shrugged and walked down the hall while Elise threw her stuff all over in search for her eyeshadow. Allegra was just walking down the hall when she saw a really cool shirt come flying into the hallway.  
  
"Wow." thought Allegra as she picked up the sequined halter top. "If Viggo saw me in ths, he would have to be impressed.  
  
"Yo bitch!" yelled Elise, breaking Allegra's train of though. "Get your ugly French hands off my top and help me find my lucky eyeshadow!"   
  
"Ok." said Allegra as she walked in to help the search.  
  
"Is this it?" questioned Allegra as she held up a small blue eyshadow compact.  
  
"No that is Sephora coral blue number 5, we are looking for number 6." snorted Elise.  
  
"Oh." said Allegra with disapointent.  
  
"Ah!" groaned Elise. "You may have lost it when you were carrying my bag, shimmy on down to your room and look everywhere near there, NOW!" she barked.  
  
"Ok." repeated Allegra. As soon as she saw Elise turn her back, she hastily stuffed the sequined top into her backpack. She hustled to the door and down the hall to her empty room, Viggo wasnt there.   
  
"Yes yes yes, I got it!" smiled Allegra as she pulled off her ratty old t-shirt and put on the purple halter top. She admired herself in the full legnth mirror, but saw how ugly it looked with her baggy pants. She remembered the short black skirt she had packed, and hastily put it on in place of her pants. "Now, I look good." she said to herself as she kissed her reflection.  
  
"ALLEGRA SAUVAGESS! YOU STOLE MY SHIRT!" screamed Elise as she stomped down the hall.  
  
"Oh no!" whispered Allegra as she ducked into a closet that was right next to the door.  
  
"I am going to kill you!" yelled Elise as she stomped into the room and began to search for her.  
  
"I have to get out." said Allegra to herself as she looked at the nearest pair of shoes, a pair of flip flops. "better than barefoot." thought Allegra as she jammed her feet into them, flung the closet door open, and sprinted down the hall. Elise was chasing her, but couldnt run as well in Stiletto heels. Allegra turned a corner and saw a door labeled Ôemployees only', so she ran inside and locked the door. Elise caught a glimpse of her, and was pounding on the door trying to get in. Allegra nervously backed away, but ended up falling down a flight of stairs.  
  
"Is someone there?" asked a muffled voice.  
  
"It was an accident I swear!" yelled Allegra defensively as she scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Alegra?" asked the muffled voice.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Allegra nervously.  
  
"Its Mac! help me!" he yelled.  
  
"Atomica banned you from this cruise! It cant be Mac!" said Allegra.  
  
"Open the wooden crate! I am trapped." said Mac. "I will explain later!"   
  
"Ok," said Allegra as she undid the metal clapse and freed Mac from the box.  
  
"Ah, thanks." said Mac as he pulled himself up and lay spread eagle on the ground. "I got banned, so naturally, I had to sneak on."   
  
"Oh." said Allegra as she stared oddly at him laying on the ground with his eyes closed.  
  
"I thought I would suffocate." gasped Mac.  
  
"Do you need, like, medical attention? How about a cup of tea?" shrugged Allegra.  
  
"No, I am cool." said Mac as he say up and looked at Allegra. "And you look hot."   
  
Allegra blushed and hugged her backpack to the front of her chest. "I.. I... I er wanted to... impress.... someone..." she said.  
  
"Well, if that someone was me, you sure succeeded." said Mac.  
  
"I didnt expect to find you here, I mean, its not everyday that I go saving boys from locked boxes." smiled Allegra as she put down her backpack and held out a hand to help Mac.  
  
"Thanks." he said as he took her hand, and she pulled him up with such force that his face slammed nto hers, and their lips crashed together. They stared at each other, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Er.. sorry." said Allegra.  
  
"No problem." mumbled Mac as he looked awkwardly at the ground. "Well I am going to stay down here, do you think you could smuggle me some dinner later?"   
  
"O o-k sure." said Allegra quickly. "But now I have to go help Elise find her eyeshadow."   
  
"Alright, see you later." smiled Mac as he squeezed her hand before dropping it. Allegra turned away quickly and ran up the stairs.  
  
Hehhehe review thanks! 


End file.
